Thermoplastic molding compositions that contain grafted acrylate rubber are known. Also known are such compositions that are reinforced with glass fibers. The challenge of obtaining such reinforced compositions that are suitable for making molded articles of exceptionally good surface qualities has not yet been met.
The objective of the work leading to the present invention therefore has been to develop a thermoplastic molding composition that combines the good properties of grafted acrylate rubber with the reinforcing effect of glass fibers without sacrificing the surface quality of the molded article.